


Five Part Harmony

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: A hand slid over JC's lower back as his lips met Joey's, and he recognised the touch of metal and dry lips as Chris's mouth against his calf. He moaned into the kiss, as he moved to lie down, pressed against Justin, one hand sweeping over Joey's new buzz cut, the other reaching across Justin to brush his fingers over Lance's skin, already growing sticky with sweat from the heat of four bodies and years of pent up desire. It'd been a long time for all of them, longer since Justin had asked for this. So many memories, both good and bad, and yet, here they were. Moving together still came as naturally as breathing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, we've been testing the MtYG submissions systems, and, because we are all clearly bonkers, we decided to test with real stories ... This was one of those 'because we could!' decisions. :D
> 
> But that does mean I have my very first reunion GSF story to share with y'all. It's a little purple (everyone gets to use 'laved' at least once in their writing career, right?), and completely unbetad, but my fake!recipient - the well named Lousy Defaulter - was happy and I'm being prodded to share.

_1st part_

They were waiting for him when JC came out of the shower, a vision of bare skin and interlocking limbs.

"Hey," Joey said easily, holding out one hand and pulling JC down onto the bed.

A hand slid over JC's lower back as his lips met Joey's, and he recognised the touch of metal and dry lips as Chris's mouth against his calf. He moaned into the kiss, as he moved to lie down, pressed against Justin, one hand sweeping over Joey's new buzz cut, the other reaching across Justin to brush his fingers over Lance's skin, already growing sticky with sweat from the heat of four bodies and years of pent up desire. It'd been a long time for all of them, longer since Justin had asked for this. So many memories, both good and bad, and yet, here they were. Moving together still came as naturally as breathing.

Not that it was easy to breathe with Justin whimpering under Chris' touches and Joey's tongue teasing his own. The waves of emotion and memory filled his chest, made his heart ache. This wasn't just lust and power and sex, this was love. This was coming home at last.

_2nd part._

It ought to have felt dreamlike, this mosaic of sensation, this magical timeless loop of touching and being touched, but somehow, when someone's nails scratched down his back, and the resultant shiver rubbed his rapidly hardening cock against Justin's muscled back, nothing in the whole world had ever felt more real.

JC had to break the kiss to gasp for air, and when Joey's hot mouth clamped down on his throat, the gasps turned into groans. The sound was reflected back at him from all sides, groans and panting, and Justin's high-pitched keening, the lewd sounds of kissing and flesh moving on flesh. Joey's moans rumbled against JC's sensitised skin, and Justin pressed backwards more firmly, wanton hips moving like liquid need.

_3rd part_

"Chris!" Justin yelped, and his long body froze for a moment.

"Fuck, yes," came Chris' hoarse reply, and Justin shifted against JC, rolling and spreading his legs, one hooking over Lance's thighs leaving JC's front exposed to the cooler air of the room.

Looking down, JC could see Chris' face buried in Justin's ass, and the memory of Chris' tongue laving his own asshole flashed through JC's body. Lance and Justin were kissing now, Lance's head pillowed on Joey's thigh. When he looked up, Joey was watching them with hungry eyes, even as his hands were moving softly over JC's shoulders, fingers occasionally tangling in JC's hair.

JC angled his head.

Joey took the hint, tightening his one-handed grip to hold JC painfully still as his mouth plundered JC's again.

A kiss this hot almost made up for the absence of anyone touching his cock, but when Chris' clumsy distracted hand brushed over his groin, calloused fingers dragging over his balls, JC inhaled sharply and bit down on Joey's lower lip, drawing groans from both Chris and Joey.

JC arched his back, and Chris followed the motion, the fumbled touches returning over and over, jerky and unpredictable and Justin rocked and moaned under Chris' tongue.

_4th part._

Joey jerked and pulled his head back with a loud 'Lance!" ringing out over Justin's quietly fervent litany of "fuck, fuck, fuck."

When JC was able to force himself to focus past Justin, Lance's neck was twisted at an awkward angle, and his tongue was vivid and red against the underside of Joey's cock.

Joey's fingers curled tighter as Justin's writhing moved his arm and brought Lance's nipple temporarily into range. Lance's unconscious arching pushed Justin back against Chris, who's nails dug into JC's thigh.

"Please," Justin groaned, breath coming in ragged gasps. Chris's weight – and hand – vanished from JC's legs and the bed dipped as all five of them shifted. Even naked and begging, Justin still called the shots. There were far too many years of precedent to change that now, and the familiarity of the moment twisted in JC's stomach. He had missed this more than he had admitted to himself.

JC rolled, so he was angled with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed, and Justin's sweat-slick chest rested on his. Lance had moved away a fraction, curling to be able to take Joey more deeply. With Justin on his knees, JC could hardly see Chris, but he could feel the scrape of Chris's hairy thigh against his own as Chris manoeuvred Justin into position.

_5th part_

With his mouth on Justin's throat, JC could feel as well as hear Justin's wordless sounds, knew from the hiss and jerk when Chris first breached Justin's hole, tasted Justin's salt sweat and racing pulse.

His own heart beat was scarcely more even. Justin and Chris eventually found a rhythm, softer and more gentle than JC might have expected, and the weight of both of them rocked onto and away from JC's chest. He found himself breathless and desperate, his thundering blood demanding more.

One wrenching jerk, and JC shifted the angle of his body, so Justin's flexing hip was brushing his erection on every stroke, the glancing contact electric, enough for only seconds. The lure of Justin's muscled back moving under JC's hands wasn't enough to keep him from wrapping one hand around his cock, giving himself the pressure he needed. He matched Chris's accelerating pace for long moments, the five of them a symphony of moving flesh, until the low strangled sound of Joey coming with Lance's name on his lips sent JC flying.

His body arched and clenched, pushing Justin back against Chris as hot come splashed over both Justin and himself. Above him, Justin cried on, and those smooth hips jerked, stuttering and freezing, as Justin followed suit, and, if the drawn out 'fuck' and sudden collapse was to be trusted, bringing Chris off in unison.  
  
_Reprise_

There was an impossibly loud silence in the room, nothing making it past the thump of his own heart, as Chris flopped onto the bed beside JC.

A low bass voice broke the silence with a long groan.

"Okay," Lance continued, breath still coming hard. "My turn."


End file.
